


The Harsh Light of Day

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athletes, Beards, Bullying, Burns, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Harassment, Hatred, Hazing, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Popularity, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Sexual Harassment, Sexuality Crisis, Sports, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Love, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: When two small schools combine into one, problems arise when the two stars, Simon Minter and Josh Bradley, work hard to outshine one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some people are DICKS in this and I apologize for that but hey, it's an AU!
> 
>  
> 
> (also there is some BAD language in here that I will disclose at the beginning of a chapter so i apologize if anyone is offended. and i followed the american school system so i'm so sorry if some stuff is incorrect)

Josh Bradley wholeheartedly believed that the integration of the two schools was a terrible idea. 

They lived in a very wealthy city - and for the school board to claim that the two high schools would save money by combining the north and south side? It was unbelievable, and everyone on the PTA was outraged by the decision, including Josh's parents. The Bradley family lived on the south side of town, which was a very wealthy district not far from the river and the local university. The north side contained most of the major shopping centers, and it was overall very high fashion. Since the two schools were erected, they had been longstanding rivals. The south side dominated in sports, but the north side excelled in music - either way, they were often at each other's throats at games or competitions. 

For that to change after all this time was just horrendous, Josh reckoned. He didn't want anything to do with those kids - and he especially didn't want to share the field with them. Josh was the best football player in the school, and hell be damned if he let some kid from the north side ruin his shot at becoming captain that year. It was his well-deserved spot, but the coach made it clear that with the integration, they were required to do try-outs all over again. This meant that everyone ran the risk of losing a spot, and this also meant that the coaches from the two schools would have to work side by side and run the team together. Since year ten Josh had been coached by Coach Marcel, who taught him everything he knew and built him up to be an incredible player. Coach Travis from the north side had an entirely different way of running his team - with numerous drills and warm-ups; Josh preferred to just focus on the game. He thought it was stupid to judge a player based on his stamina. If he knew how to coach, he would base everything off of how everyone performed on the field. 

Like Coach Marcel. Josh was openly biased, and he would be the first to admit it. He just didn't want to share the school. Everyone was livid - there was a high chance that the school would start smoking and burst into flames within the first few hours of the new school year. It was Josh's last year, and this was not how he anticipated it beginning. Because the south side was contained Faraday, the newer of the two schools - Golden Hill, on the north side, was to be shut down. It was a huge deal, considering that the latter had been around for over fifty years. 

However, it was clear that Faraday had more space and more to offer. With extensive sport programs and extra curricular activities, and a building containing four stories - there was plenty of space. They had four separate gymnasiums, an auditorium, a large stadium for football and others, a planetarium, three rooms dedicated to music, a small recording studio, a dance studio, a large greenhouse, even an attached ice rink and volleyball court - well, they were one of the best schools in the country for a reason. They had renowned academics with highly qualified teachers and extensive programs (a mix of regular classes and advanced placement, which gained you college credit; Josh was in several of those classes). Now, they were adding another wing to the school to put in a bunch of lockers for all the new students they would be catering to. Josh hoped they would be putting all of the new students in said wing. 

He found himself scowling as he drove to Faraday - in the company of Tobi Brown, Harry Lewis, and Ethan Payne. It was the first day of football tryouts, and as per normal, the four were driving together. Everyone else was hyped up as ever, but Josh wasn't looking forward to it. Not only was this the first day of tryouts, but it would also be a first impression of his potential Golden Hill teammates and Coach Travis. 

Because of all the new students to observe on both sides, tryouts would be lasting two weeks instead of one like they had in the past. Not to mention, there would be plenty of two a days (a morning session and an evening session, both lasting two or three hours). Josh wasn't eager to run bleachers, but he was eager to show all the Golden Hill kids who was boss. Josh, and everyone who had ever been a Faraday Falcon, knew just who deserved the captain's position. Josh wasn't about to let a new kid show him up.

"Wipe off the scowl," remarked Harry as they pulled into the stadium's parking lot. He got out of Josh's car, removing his duffel from the trunk once it was popped. "I know you have your panties in a twist, but you don't need to start in now. It's only nine."

"Gotta show everyone who's boss," replied Josh, straightening out his jersey as the four walked along the pavement together. "This is _my_ year and I didn't come all this way to be shown up."

Tobi, Josh's best friend since childhood, snickered to himself. "Well, if you're a good player, you don't have anything to worry about, right?"

Josh rolled his eyes, especially as they passed by a Range Rover in the parking lot. The south side of town was plenty rich, but everyone on the north side was a show off - and no doubt that the car belonged to one of them. Josh spit, and it landed directly on the hood of the car, causing Harry and Ethan to laugh. Tobi just seemed indifferent. He was the peacemaker of the group, and Josh feared that he would end up even becoming friends with the new kids.

God forbid.

"Hey guys!" called a familiar voice from behind, and Josh turned to see Lachlan Power approaching them. Lachlan was the eye candy of the school - tall with swept back blonde hair. Josh wasn't going to deny that he was good-looking, but he was also a damn good athlete and was incredible in goal - unafraid to throw himself in front of a hurtling football. Josh stopped walking, pulling Lachlan into a one arm hug. "Good to see ya! Australia was incredible - it was so good to visit home. My grandma said she would fly up if we made the finals this year."

Josh smiled, even though Lachlan's enthusiasm was almost sickening. "That's good to hear, mate. Let's hope these damn kids can kick a ball then, huh?"

The four snickered together, but it was harshly interrupted by a passing scowl from two kids - a blonde with a strange look to him, and a dark haired boy with stubble. The blonde snarled, "I know some balls I could kick right now."

Josh started towards them, but Tobi quickly held him back. "Cool it. This is your year, remember? You can't be getting into any trouble."

Josh looked at the two, who had dangerous smirks on their faces. He took in a deep breath and gave them the finger before walking away, the others in a tow. He was pretty sure he heard the one with stubble muttering something about a dog and his pack, but Josh chose to ignore it. For once, Tobi was right. Getting into any sort of trouble was going to make it hard to retain the position he was hoping for, and he just wasn't willing to risk it. 

"This'll be fun," commented Ethan, as he and Harry jogged into the stadium together - seeing that all the new faces from the north side were sitting on the opposite set of bleachers from all the south side kids. 

"Yeah," murmured Josh in agreement, a smirk playing upon his lips. "It sure will be."


End file.
